


your clothes look nice (on my bedroom floor)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Jenson brings Stoffel back to his apartment for some fun times, and is only slightly surprised when he finds Fernando and Carlos already there.Carlos and Stoffel are a little hesitant about it all at first, but find they can trust each other, as well as Nando and Jenson





	your clothes look nice (on my bedroom floor)

**Author's Note:**

> Debated whether to post it or not, but did so anyways :3
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it!

Carles gasped as Nando sucked a possessive bruise on his collarbone, Fernando clutching the young man’s bare body close to his.

“Feel good baby?” Nando purred, rocking their cocks together. Carlos mewled and nodded, leaning in to kiss Fernando, moaning at the scratch of his beard against his cheeks.

“Nando? Again?” Jenson sighed from the doorway. Carlos tensed and yelped, scrambling under the covers when Nando moved onto his knees. 

“Pretending you didn’t bring Stoffel over, mhm?” Nando answered. Jenson grinned and walked over, indeed pulling a blushing Belgian after him.

Stoffel was only still wearing his boxers, his lips red and his hair ruffled looking. Jenson dress shirt hung open around the Brit’s frame, and Stoffel quickly cuddled against his side, hands slipping against warm skin for some comfort.

“Come here darling.” Fernando purred, gesturing Stoffel over. He brought their lips together before Stoffel had even kneeled down, the Belgian obediently parting his lips for him.

Jenson walked over to the bed as well, smiling gently at a very nervous looking Carlos.

“Okay, sweetie?” Jenson asked, holding out his hand. Carlos scooted over, keeping the covers around himself, but then tentatively hugged close, his eyes not leaving Stoffel.. 

“I don’t know…” Carlos mumbled, relaxing slightly when Jenson wrapped his arms around him.

“Tell us when you want to stop, when it’s too much, okay?” Jenson whispered, kissing the top of Carlos’s head. 

“Such a good boy…” Nando whispered as Stoffel leaned down to take his cock in his mouth, tongue swirling over the head before bobbing down. Stoffel’s back was arched and Carlos could see there was something pressed in Stoffel’s ass, the fabric of his boxers stretched taut over it.

“Touch it.” Jenson whispered, sucking a bruise on Carlos’s shoulder. The Brit’s hand wandered down and palmed Carlos’s bulge, still hidden by the covers. Carlos whined and then reached out, finger tentatively brushing over Stoffel’s ass. 

The Belgian let out a surprised noise and pulled away from Nando’s cock to glaze as Carlos over his shoulder. Carlos swallowed thickly and pressed his hand against the toy more firmly. Stoffel let out a moan and seemed to want to move over to him, but then gazed at Nando a little unsurely.

“What do you want baby?” Fernando whispered. Stoffel shuddered.

“Can I kiss him?” he whispered shyly. Fernando fondly brushed his hand over Stoffel’s cheek.

“Ask Chili if you can, cariño.” he decided. Stoffel awkwardly shuffled around and moved closer to Carlos, who was still cuddled into Jenson’s side.

“Can I kiss you?” Stoffel muttered, eyes already falling to Carlos’s lips. Carlos nodded, letting out a shaky breath before closing the gap between them. 

Fernando locked eyes with Jenson over the younger men’s heads and smiled. Jenson grinned back and brought his hand down to Carlos’s cock again, palming him gently. Fernando but his lip at the soft, whimpering moan Carlos let out, before slowly peeling Stoffels boxers down and wrapping his fingers around the plug in Stoffel’s ass.

“You always prepare him so well.” Nando praised Jenson, tugging at the plug and making Stoffel whine.

Both Stoffel and Carlos couldn’t seem to get enough of each other’s lips, both moaning from the older men’s touches, but not pulling away from each other, only pressing closer as they licked into each other’s mouths. 

Eventually Stoffel did pull away when Nando tugged the plug out of him, leaving him empty and wanting. Carlos let Stoffel lean against him, his arms wrapping around him and fingers carding through Stoffel’s soft hair.

Jenson noticed the way Stoffel pressed a tender kiss to Carlos’s shoulder before moaning and jutting his ass out more prominently so Nando could reach him better. Jenson trailed his hands down Carlos’s body, coming the rest on Carlos’s ass. He got an idea and smirked.

“Stoff, why don’t you open Carlos up for us?” he whispered. Stoffel seemed surprised but nodded, blushing a little as Carlos smiled shyly at him. Carlos moved out of Stoffel’s embrace a little reluctantly and rolled onto his stomach, arching his back. Stoffel moved over, kissing the small of Carlos’s back.

“You’re so pretty together.” Nando purred. fingers trailing over the crack of Stoffel’s ass and dipping his fingers into Stoffel’s well stretched hole. Jenson pressed up behind Nando, fingers wrapping around Nando’s cock as he pressed his crotch against Fernando’s ass. His hand trailed down Fernando’s arms and his fingers joined Nando’s in pressing into Stoffel.

Stoffel gasped, hands digging into Carlos’s ass. He let out a shaky breath, the sensations of Fernando and Jenson behind him distracing. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against Carlos’s twitching hole, sloppily licking into him. Carlos moaned loudly and shuddered.

“Turn onto your back, Carlito.” Fernando whispered. Carlos did as he was asked, breathing heavily as Fernando and Jenson gazed down on him. Stoffel trailed kisses over the inside of Carlos’s thigh, before sucking a ball into his mouth. Carlos gasped, his eyes fluttering closed.

Jenson smirked, nuzzling Fernando’s neck.

“I think Stoffel needs your cock now, don’t you agree?” he whispered. Nando grinned and tilted his head back to kiss Jenson for a moment.

“I think so too.” he whispered. Jenson guided the Spaniard’s hips forward, and lined the Spaniard’s cock up with Stoffel’s hole. 

“Give our good boy what he wants.” Jenson purred, biting at Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando groaned at Stoffel’s tightness as he pushed into him. Stoffel moaned at the unexpected intrusion, jerking his hips slightly. Carlos whispered something in Spanish to Stoffel and brushed his fingers over Stoffel’s cheek, the Belgian relaxing instantly. 

Jenson grinded his hips against Fernando’s ass, the Brit still the only one who was clothed, and pinched Fernando’s nipples as he encouraged Nando to quicken his pace. Stoffel’s moans turned more loud, but he could still make a grab for the earlier discarded buttplug. 

Carlos’s lips parted immediately as Stoffel held it up to him, Carlos letting it slip into his mouth as best he could to slick it up. 

Stoffel brought it down again after a long moment, gasping and pausing at another sharp thrust from Fernando. 

“Put it in me, please…” Carlos gasped needily. Stoffel did as he was asked, slowly easing it into the Spaniard. Carlos groaned at the stretch, bordering on painful, but when Stoffel’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, the pain was forgotten immediately. 

Fernando groaned at the sight, hips jerking slightly. Jenson noticed and grinned, biting at Fernando’s ear.

“Cum inside him.” he whispered. “I’ll clean him after.” he added in a pur. Fernando didn’t need to be told twice, tensing up before spilling deep inside of his teammate. Stoffel let out a muffled moan, taking Carlos’s cock deeper into his mouth. 

Jenson pushed Stoffel’s hips down slightly, and the Belgian moaned and tensed as his cock rubbed against the duvet, shuddering as he too came. His ass clenched around Fernando and the Spaniard groaned at the feeling, his hips thrusting forward a few more times in aftershocks. When he pulled out, Jenson gently pushed him to the side and leaned in to spread Stoffel’s cheeks apart, leaning in and licking the cum running out of his fluttering hole.

Stoffel winched slightly, still very sensitive and shakily tugged at the plug in Carlos’s ass, licking at Carlos’s cock at the same time.

“Stoff… watch out I’m…” Carlos gasped. Stoffel hummed and watched him intently, seeing Carlos’s face go slack. Thick spurts of cum landed on Stoffel’s face but he didn’t mind, twisting his wrists a few more times and watching Carlos squirm under him. Jenson pulled away from Stoffel’s hole again, patting the man’s asscheek a little before turning to Fernando, who was sprawled on the bed next to him.

“Not bad, huh?” he muttered, crawling over him. Fernando grinned a little tiredly and turned to watch Carlos and Stoffel, who were cuddled close while Carlos chuckled and gently wiped the cum of Stoffel’s cheeks, seeming a little embarrassed. Stoffel smiled and kissed him softly, before resting his head on Carlos’s chest, allowing him to hug him close.

“I think we better give them some alone time.” Jenson said. Fernando hummed, bringing his hand down to the bulge in Jenson’s jeans.

“Yes, and I think I can help you with this.” he purred, causing Jenson’s grin to widen. Fernando crawled over to Stoffel and Carlos for a moment, kissing their heads.

“You both did so well.” he praised. Stoffel was already half asleep and gave him a small smile before cuddling closer to Carlos. Carlos grinned and held him to his chest.

“Thank you.” he muttered to Fernando and Jenson. Neither were sure what exactly Carlos was thanking them for but it didn’t matter. Jenson took Fernando’s hand and dragged him to the living room, glancing back one more time to see Stoffel tilting his head up to kiss Carlos.

Fernando and Jenson tumbled onto the couch, Jenson looming over the Spaniard.

“Now… Where were we…”


End file.
